Soledad
by SexyDiva
Summary: Siempre estuvo solo; y así la oscuridad y el silencio se convirtieron en sus únicos confidentes, sus maquiavélicos compañeros. Solo y aborreciendo a la soledad, hasta que la misma soledad le unió con aquel caballero
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos todos a nuestro segundo especial de Halloween, si segundo, pues esta historia junto con otras dos conforman nuestro especial de este año :). Ayer salió la primera y mañana saldrá el último. Hablo de los prólogos únicamente (:P)  
Diva: Y gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia, esperamos que este prologo despierte su interés  
Nos leemos haya abajo ;). Esperamos que disfruten la lectura

 _Disclaimer_ _: Ni "Yuri on Ice" Ni "Dark Souls" son de mi propiedad, derechos reservados para sus respectivos propietarios. Yo solo soy la loca a la que se le ocurrió hacer un crossover, que seguramente nadie jamás habría imaginado posible._

 **Advertencias:** OoC. Los personajes de YOI usurpando el lugar de los personajes de DS2

 _ **Soledad**_

Todo, por millones de años había sido paz y tranquilidad, todo yerma oscuridad, onírico silencio y, abominable soledad.

En el abismo nunca ocurría nada, y las pocas veces que lo hacía las almas tomadas por su basta oscuridad, así como su intrínseca corrupción bastaban para mermar cualquier ataque, ellas jamás debieron preocuparse de nada. Aunque realmente ¿Qué podría preocuparles? Tan solo eran los fragmentos incorpóreos del alma de su padre, de quién todos en el exterior habían incluso olvidado su nombre, la mera sapiencia de que alguien había creado el abismo.

Era tan consiente, como todas sus hermanas, de la existencia de todas, más eso, para él, jamás sirvió de nada, no alejo la soledad, que le abrazaba como si hubiese tomado forma y masa en la misma oscuridad y silencio del abismo, nunca dejo de sentirse solo a pesar de sentirlas a su alrededor.

Fue reconfortante, como si paradójicamente las sombras y el silencio se hubiesen hecho a un lado, cuando la magia espesa y oscura de su hermana le acarició, instando a su propio poder a catalizarse y formarle un cuerpo para habitar.

Fue raro respirar, en su primera calada casi se asfixia con el aire viciado y añejo del abismo.

Estabilizado, acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, miró por primera vez su entorno, el ominoso y basto abismo, una inmensidad de sombras y silencio, que le causo un leve estremecimiento y le obligó a cernir sus brazos entorno a sí mismo, como si así pidiese confortarse, protegerse. Fue agradable, casi reconfortante sentir el contacto, el calor por primera vez, aunque este viniese de sí mismo.

Observó a sus hermanas, todas estaban a una distancia considerable de él, encimadas como abejas obreras, mientras su hermana mayor se encontraba alejada unos pasos de ellas, al frente, mirándolas a todas a la vez, como la reina abeja. Sus ojos verdes, brillantes y tóxicos como gemas venenosas, se clavaron con toda la fuerza de su mirada en los suyos propios, petrificándole por un instante, apenas un segundo antes de que desviara la mirada y que sus intensos ojos verdes miraran a su lado, señalándole e indicándole algo.

Por mera inercia sus ojos siguieron el trayecto de los de la mayor, encontrándose con un pequeño cuerpo, recogido sobre sí mismo. La menor de sus hermanas estaba ahí, y su presencia era tan pequeña, que si no hubiese sido señalada por la mayor probablemente hubiera pasado su existencia por alto.

Sin meditarlo un instante más se encamino hacía ella. Estaba a unos pasos apartada, pero se encontraba mucho más cerca de él que todas las demás.

La menor se recogió más sobre sí, ante el determinado sonido de sus pasos. Cuando llego a su lado se acuclilló delante de la menor, ella temblaba, pero al no sentir ninguna agresión de la invasión a su espacio personal alzo la mirada, topando sus tormentosos ojos azules a los marrones suyos. Él siendo mayor, le sonrió, gatillado por una memoria cedida por su padre, intentando reconfortar a la otra, que no imito el gesto, pero este pareció relajarle, al menos un poco.

Él afianzó su expresión al notar que relajaba a la menor, mientras ella se mantuvo impasible, devolviéndole su atormentada mirada, repleta de pánico. Se levantó lentamente, para ofrecerle su mano a la otra y ayudarle a incorporarse, ella dudó apenas una fracción de segundo antes de aceptar su ayuda y levantarse, mostrándole que eran de la misma estatura.

No se soltaron, él ya no se sentía solo, aun y a pesar de la irremediable tristeza que sujetar la mano tan fina como la propia le causaba.

Después de todo la soledad y el miedo estaban aislados de sus demás hermanas, y solo ellas podían entenderse y acompañarse.

Continuará.

Bueno eso fue el prólogo, esperamos les haya gustado y pues ya, si les gusto comenten, si no también, si tienen algún consejo para nuestra pobre prosa será bien recibido. Y sin más que agregar nos leeremos en la próxima ;)  
Diva: Ciao…  
Besos (:3), Sayonara

PD: Si les interesa leer las otras historia, como dijimos, el primero ya fue publicado ayer bajo el título de deseo y mañana publicaremos el prólogo de Miedo. Solo que Miedo es un fic de "Free!" Mientras que Deseo y Soledad son de YOI (XD)


	2. Chapter 2

He de aclarar antes de cualquier otra cosa que no pretendía publicar tan tarde, lo que pasa es que tuve problemas médicos, pero bueno ya estoy bien (:P)  
Diva: Sin más que agregar, más que agradecer a quienes leyeron el prólogo, esperamos que este capítulo les agrade y vamos haya

 _ **Soledad**_

Humillado y desterrado el gran, y renombrado caballero Victor se dedicó a viajar por el mundo, sin otra convicción más que volver y limpiar su nombre, buscando algo que corroborara que él había tenido razón todo el tiempo y, así su rey lo disculpara y aceptase de nuevo como su espada.

Pero lastimosamente no había descubierto nada, ninguna pista, nada que lo guiase al descubrimiento de la verdad. Nada que le pudiese llevar a desenmascarar a la reina. Nada hasta que aquel rumor llego a sus oídos. Aquellas palabras tan casuales, tan concisas y llenas de morboso cotilleo de aldeanos, le alteraron el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración, algo dentro suyo le alentó, le gritó que por fin había descubierto algo y sin más abandono el poblado, rumbo a la vieja torre del rey de hierro.

Los dominios del antiguo gobernante habían sido abandonados hacía mucho tiempo, cuando el mismísimo rey desapareció, nadie supo nada, era como si el hombre un día como cualquier otro hubiese decidido irse sin decirle a nadie. Y los terrenos que alguna vez le pertenecieron fueron consumidos por la maldición, sin la protección que el regente les brindaba.

Al llegar presencio de primera mano la horrida imagen del antes glorioso reino. Hundido en la tierra por su propio peso, el magnífico castillo construido únicamente con hierro, era además devorado por el mar de lava, que por su propio peso, al hundirse en la tierra había proyectado a la superficie.

Una serie de torres tan altas que sus copas se perdían en la tenebrosa humareda que las rocas híper calentadas, y el hierro de sus propias estructuras, lanzaban al cielo.

Aquel antiguo castillo era como una trampa mortal para bobos, y él no era ningún tonto, tal vez impulsivo y obstinado, pero nada tonto, él era uno de los mejores guerreros del mundo. Su pesada armadura de hierro negro (*) no fue ninguna complicación, salto con gran maestría sobre rocas solidas capaces de soportar su peso, solo para descubrirse con su torpeza. Obviamente la entrada principal se había hundido en el magma hacía mucho tiempo.

Aguantando un suspiro de reprobatoria reprimenda en contra de su torpe olvido, calculó sus posibilidades, entendiendo que la única entrada posible sería por las alturas. Resopló con jocosa ironía al alzar la vista y encontrar que le resultaba imposible ver el final de aquellas torres. Retrocedió dos rocas de distancia y desenfundó sus armas, una espada recta como cualquier otra espada y su excéntrico ultra espadón negro, que era más grande que el mismo, lanzó este último clavándolo en la pared de hierro de la torre. Sonrió con suficiencia mirando el inmenso tramo que había salvado.

Retrocedió aún más, y corrió de vuelta para saltar con precisión felina y sostenerse de la amplia placa de acero de su espadón. Una vez estabilizado clavó su espada y se colgó de esta, desenterró su espadón y volvió a guardarlo, listo para comenzar a escalar todo lo que aún le restaba de torre, y aun no podía ver el final.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Escalar la torre no fue complicado, mas sí agotador.

Lo que consiguió turbar sus sentidos, fue mirar como de los preciosos pasillos de hierro atiborrados de cenizas, se alzaban de estas mismas soldados muertos, recomponiendo sus famélicas anatomías de las cenizas, que muy seguramente estaban hechas con sus cuerpos. Se alzaban calzados con sus armaduras raídas y sus armas astilladas, sin miedo, ni otro propósito que deshacerse del intruso.

El caballero extranjero les miro por un rato, estupefacto, conocía de maldiciones, de muertos vivientes, pero nada ni remotamente parecido a lo siniestro que se veía esto.

Pasmado en su sitio permitió que los muertos se lanzasen sobre de él. Recibió algunos cotes, no más impresionantes que el golpe de una mosca sobre su armadura. Despertó de su sosiego para detener el hachazo de uno de aquellos que iba directo a su rostro (cubierto por su yelmo), sosteniendo el arma por el mango. El cadáver resucitado aun imprimía fuerza en su ataque, intentando alcanzarle, el caballero sonrió con aire taimado lanzando el hacha, que el muerto nunca soltó, a sus espaldas, causando que este se despeñara por una de las ventanas en la pared y callera hasta el mar de rocas fundidas debajo de la imponente torre.

Los demás cayeron ante sus espadas, disolviéndose en cenizas nuevamente.

Avanzo por todo el palacio, cuestionándose la planificación arquitectónica cuando caminaba sobre las inmensas cadenas que interconectaban a las torres, a modo de puentes primitivos. Claro que para ese entonces se había olvidado de que la base del castillo se había hundido hacia siglos, por lo que aquellos puentes rudimentarios solo serían usados para emergencias.

Lo sintió en el pecho, como si sus entrañas se constriñeran por un miedo primal que no podía controlar. En el centro de aquella torre, tan llena de cenizas como el resto del castillo, cenizas de las que emergían soldados dispuestos a dar su no vida para detenerle. En una sala redonda, a reventar de cenizas, en el centro una figurita delicada descansaba, arrodillada, abrazando contra su pecho algo, que a la distancia el extranjero no podía reconocer.

Su corazón se agito, aumentando su ritmo a cada paso que tomaba para acortar las distancias. La pequeña figura estaba en el centro de aquella enrome sala, únicamente rodeada de cenizas y eso que apretaba contra su cuerpo con tanto recelo. Resaltaba ominosamente por su cabello oscuro y la exótica túnica negra, algo sobresexualizada (**), sobre aquel mortecino ambiente de cenizas impíamente claras.

Aquella imagen podría haber engañado a cualquiera, hacerse preguntar por qué aquel ser tan fino y delicado habitaba aquella torre, completamente solo y aislado del resto del mundo, haciéndole olvidar incluso el ejército de zombis de cenizas que les habían atacado, pero no a él, él sabían quién era aquel y ni su tierna estampa y aparente fragilidad podrían engañarle. El mismo sentimiento de miedo y aquella asfixiante oscuridad, que le asaltaban cada vez que había estado en presencia de la reina, le sobrevinieron en ese preciso momento, como un fatídico deja-vu, más nítido y más sólido mientras más se acercaba a aquella figurita.

\- ¡Hey!- Gritó sin delicadezas, con su voz gruesa y áspera por el miedo y la asfixia que la presencia del otro le causaban, al tiempo que apuntó con su espadón hacía el desconocido.

El caballero se petrifico ante la mirada, inmensamente triste y apenas viva que le respondió. Para nada era lo que él se esperaba, de tal modo que ni siquiera noto la manera desdeñosa con la que le miró, como si fuese una mosca aplastada en la pared.

Anclado en su sitio, no noto al gigante de cenizas que se había erigido a unos metros de él, ni mucho menos pudo evitar su enorme maza que le impacto de lleno y lo llevo a estamparse contra la inflexible pared, al otro lado del salón.

Las cenizas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, volviéndose una especie de neblina que entorpecía los sentidos del extranjero. Él caballero se incorporó apenas un poco mareado, por el golpe que le había sacado el aire. Un segundo golpe volvió a impactarlo, haciéndole cruzar la sala nuevamente.

Volvió a incorporarse, y esta vez, sin ningún problema detuvo el golpe del gigante que iba directo a su cráneo, con una sola mano y su espadón mantuvo a raya aquel devastador movimiento. Esperando recuperar la estabilidad. En tiempo record desenfundo su espada y la lanzo al hombro del gigante, cortando la armadura y deshaciendo aquel endeble brazo de cenizas. Un movimiento más y decapito al zombi, mirando con normalidad como este se deshacía volviéndose uno de nuevo con las cenizas en el suelo.

Recogió su espada y noto, como ya predecía, que la asfixiante presencia de la figurita oscura había desaparecido y por ende su poseedor también.

\- ¡Maldición!- bramó con tono cómico y una sonrisa soez en los labios.

 _ **#################**_

Con temible calma observaba la puesta del sol, como si nada más importase. Abstraído por los colores de fuego que teñían el cielo y se fusionaban con el mar ardiente que yacía bajo él.

El sujeto estaba distraído, tenía la guardia baja y no había detectado su presencia, por lo que el caballero asumió que era una buena oportunidad, una oportunidad de oro, tal vez irrepetible, pero apenas sus dedos rozaron la empuñadura de su espadón la tranquila voz del otro le detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pretendes conseguir atacándome?- Musitó con aparente desinterés, sin despegar sus ojos del horizonte- Eh, caballero- Concluyó girando la cabeza con increíble garbo, para mirar con desdén al extranjero.

Él volvió a ser reducido por aquella mirada, prácticamente muerta, impropia para el aura que destilaba. Apretó los labios rechinando los dientes, obligándose a reaccionar, a sobreponerse, ya no al miedo, si no a algo mucho mayor que esa mirada castaña le causaba. Termino por tomar su espadón, concluyendo su labor a medio cumplir, y apunto hacia el otro de un solo y fluido movimiento, a pesar del tamaño y peso de su arma, él la manejaba con terrible facilidad.

\- ¿Qué relación poses con la reina de Drangleic?- Cuestionó con severidad, con sus ojos azules sacando chispas de furia fijos en los castaños del más pequeño.

\- ¿Qué te hace suponer que tan siquiera sé de quién estás hablando?- Contestó con retórica, sin apartar su mirada de la furibunda del otro, de aquellas llamas azules que parecían querer devorarle, y él, parecía que quería ser devorado por aquellos fieros ojos.

\- ¡Argh!- Gruñó el caballero- No te burles de mí, tu presencia es exactamente igual a la suya.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios rojizos del pelinegro, tan pequeña y frágil que casi era imperceptible, pero él la noto y nuevamente desconcertado, sin saber cómo sentirse delante del otro, bajo lentamente su espadón.

\- Ella te mataría si te llegase a escuchar- Una tenue chispa de felicidad destello en su voz al pronunciar con cariño las palabras, recordando a su hermana, alegre de que su presencia mediocre resultase parecida a la de ella.

\- ¡Entonces si están relacionados!- Soltó emocionado el caballero. El de melena color ébano frunció los labios ante la interrupción de sus pensamientos, y volvió a mirar al otro como si fuese un bicho- En ese caso dime…- sus palabras fueron brutalmente interrumpidas cuando un zombi apareció desde atrás del más pequeño y le ataco con una precisión mortal.

La daga con la que le ataco hizo volar su casco, develando su larga cabellera plateada que hermosamente se balanceo con la cálida briza del atardecer. Miro furioso hacia aquel que desapareció en una nube de humo, apareciendo detrás de él, aunque esta vez estaba preparado y pudo detener su envite, mas no contraatacar.

El azabache miró con parsimonia el combate, presenciando como su hechicera era ejecutada sin problemas por el caballero. Más soldados comenzaron aparecer detrás de él, lanzándose en contra del alvino, luchando para protegerle. Él se giró con tranquilidad, reacomodando entre sus brazos aquello que apretaba contra su pecho como si su vida dependiese de aquel artículo, andando de nuevo, hacía el interior del palacio, pero antes de desaparecer se giró y observo la espléndida habilidad del caballero para deshacerse de sus siervos.

\- De seguro nos volveremos a ver caballero- Hablo con suavidad. Sería imposible que a esa distancia el otro le escuchase, pero las cenizas llevaron el mensaje hasta los oídos del más alto- Pero no te confíes, yo seguiré levantando a mis soldados no importa cuántas veces los derrotes- Concluyó adentrándose en la torre.

El albino sonrió con aire descarado- ¡Me parece justo!- Gritó a todo pulmón, esperando haber conseguido que el otro le escuchase- Ahora si, a morir escorias- Canturreó alegre desasiéndose del remantemente de soldados de un solo sablazo de su espadón.

Continuará.

*- La única manera en la que se puede observar la total magnificencia de la armadura que Victor llevara por el resto de la historia, es ir a google imágenes y escribir "Fume Knight" o "Caballero del Humo" de cualquier manea funciona :)

**- Vamos el atuendo con el que patina eros, solo que convirtiendo su faldita en una completa… Ejem si me encanta ese traje (nwn)

Y bueno eso es todo, les agradecemos su preferencia. Y ya saben si han llegado hasta aquí valen mil (;D). Hasta la próxima  
Diva: ciao


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soledad**_

Y así pasaron los días, con esporádicos encuentros entre ambos, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en un largo año y medio.

Victor, el exiliado caballero extranjero, hasta ahora no había encontrado un patrón en el actuar del otro. Jamás le encontraba en el mismo sitio, el palacio era tan inmenso que con suerte le veía una vez por semana, como mucho, no parecía tener un lugar favorito, aunque en aquel salón redondo su aura se sentía más espesa que en su misma presencia, lo que hablaba de una larga estadía en el sitio.

A veces, en medio de la oscuridad de un pasillo desolado, le parecían escuchar los pasos del hechicero, solo su eco, solo aquel sonido repicaba, una y otra vez en la inmensa negrura de aquellos pasillos, resaltando la absoluta soledad que reinaba en el castillo. Solo ellos dos habitaban la morada, y por mucho tiempo solo el hechicero, acompañado únicamente por las cenizas de los muertos.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Victor mismo comenzó a resentir la soledad del lugar, percatándose de lo solo que el otro debía sentirse, y por algún motivo el conocimiento le disgusto.

Gruñó ante sus descubrimientos, él no podía simpatizar con el enemigo, la soledad le estaba volviendo loco, debía sacarle la información y volver lo más pronto a su reino, a alertar a su rey.

Ese día no descanso hasta encontrar al más pequeño, harto de la situación y su aparente simpatía para con él. Le encontró al amanecer, en aquella sala circular donde le conoció. El estómago le dio un vuelco, no supo si por la sorpresa de haber sido asaltado por aquel recuerdo, el terror que aquella aura le causaba o la incomodidad de mirar esos ojos marrones fijos en los suyos. Seguramente fue por una mescla nociva de todo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu propósito caballero?- Sentado desde su trono hecho de cenizas, el hechicero cuestiono con voz suave y parsimoniosa, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules del caballero, que parecían resplandecer, resaltando como fuegos fatuos de la carcasa negra de su yelmo- ¿Por qué tal persistencia en tu intento para matarme?

\- No…- Por un instante Victor no supo que contestar, como siempre algo le ocurría delante del otro, algo extraño, que le impedía comprender su estado anímico. Como se suponía que fuese frio y asertivo cuando el hechicero le miraba con aquella mirada ahogada en tristeza- Mi intención nunca ha sido matarte.

\- ¿Entonces?- La respuesta fría y concisa del pelinegro fue instantánea, sin tomar en cuenta el tono nervioso del caballero.

\- Quiero salvar a mi rey y a mi reino de la reina- Victor se sacó el yelmo, en parte porque quería mostrarse, de algún modo, más humano y accesible, y en otra porque quería demostrarle que no le haría ningún daño.

Él azabache guardo silencio por un momento, sin menguar en su expresión inescrutable, sus ojos fijos en los del caballero y sus brazos alrededor de su vientre, sosteniendo celosamente aquel objeto- Puedes pensar que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero me afecta, y sobretodo me molesta que pretendas derrocar a mi hermana- Dijo con el semblante ensombrecido y la mirada brava, por primera vez mostrando una emoción verdadera en sus ojos muertos.

Palabras mortíferas a oídos del caballero. La furia que flameo en su pecho ante la revelación del hechicero, de una relación sanguínea entre él y su peor enemigo. Desenfundo su espadón, y por primera vez sosteniéndolo a dos manos lanzo un tajo vertical hacía el hechicero. Un tajo de viento que cortó por la sala entera y causo una abolladura en la pared, dejando una línea perfecta sin cenizas, pero al pelinegro ni siquiera le rozo, como hacían las hechiceras a sus órdenes se desvaneció en una nube de humo oscuro, apareciéndose a solo dos metros del ataque, en un lugar donde las cenizas deberían haberle bañado, más ni una sola mota de estas se atrevió a posarse sobre de él.

Victor no perdió tiempo en apuntarle amenazadoramente con tu peligrosa arma- Te llevare conmigo, y se lo contaras todo a mi rey, tu relación con la reina y lo que planea- Rugió encolerizado. Su tono de voz, su mirada y su espadón no aceptarían negativas, y si fuera el cazo, ante su furia y su presencia, cualquiera ya estaría en el suelo llorando, pero aquel siguió mirándole con desdén.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que acatare tus ordenes?- Entonó con el mentón alzado de manera retadora.

\- He destruido a tu ejército entero al menos un centenar de veces, y aunque los invocases a todos en esta misma sala, me desharía de todos y te llevaría conmigo- Sus miradas chocaban en una pelea violenta, tales eran sus fuerzas de voluntad, que un pequeño remolino de viento se creó entre sus miradas, arrastrando con pereza las cenizas del suelo.

\- No me subestimes caballero- El hechicero casi escupió sus palabras, resentido por el tono de superioridad del alvino- Puedo parecer frágil, pero no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí- La risita sínica y mal contenida del sujeto previno justo a tiempo al alvino para girarse y detener el golpe.

Más el segundo no pudo siquiera preverlo, un golpe en las costillas que le privo del precioso oxígeno y lo hizo encorvarse sobre sí mismo, soltando de paso su espadón, que su atacante tomo en su camino a pararse al lado del hechicero. Victor se recompuso en apenas fracciones de segundo gracias a su entrenamiento, solo para encontrar a su silueta hecha de cenizas al lado del azabache. Ansioso miró hacía el suelo, comprobando que su sombra ya no estaba.

\- ¡Eso no prueba nada!- Ladró furioso.

\- Yo creo que si- Respondió con una sonrisilla taimada. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza al ser de cenizas, que armado con su propio espadón anduvo hacía él.

El caballero bufo con fuerza por la nariz, furioso como un toro, saco su pequeña espada y se preparó para la pelea.

Su combate se alargó por más de una hora, la lucha más reñida que el extranjero había tenido desde que se enfrentó a Mila. Pelear contra el mismo, contra su fuerza y tácticas, fue en demasía complicado, sobre todo porque se estaba enfrentando a su espadón sin su espadón. Pero al final lo consiguió, salió victorioso del encuentro, mas no ileso, tenía un bazo roto, algunas costillas por igual y un corte muy profundo en un muslo, aunque podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba sanando velozmente con el paso del tiempo.

Guardo su espada al tiempo que dificultosamente se inclinaba para recoger su espadón, con el único brazo que de momento le servía volvió a apuntar hacía el azabache, que le miraba con ominosa tranquilidad, sentado en un nuevo trono, había mirado la pelea como si fuese un espectáculo de circo.

\- No más trucos- Musito entrecortadamente, por falta de aire, el cansancio del combate y el dolor que punzaba en su cuerpo- Ahora vendrás conmigo.

\- Deja de subestimarme- Bufó el hechicero parándose del trono, que apenas perdió contacto con él se deshizo.

Victor ni siquiera pudo respingar por la sorpresa, sino que se quedó congelado ante esta, el azabache había desaparecido y, se había apareció prácticamente encima suyo. La mano delicada y de largos dedos finos del hechicero le acariciaba el rostro, limpiándole los restos de sangre y hollín. Apartó el precioso cabello plateado de su rostro y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Todos sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados, le hacían cosquillear la piel y estremecerse ante su cuidado.

\- Lo sabes ¿No?- la falsa inocencia de la voz del más pequeño despertó al caballero de su ensimismamiento. El hechicero había parado sus movimientos, su mano se había posado sobre su pecho, sobre el inflexible metal de su peto- Has respirado demasiadas cenizas- Victor retuvo entonces la respiración, mirando intensamente el rostro del otro, que miraba detenidamente hacía su pecho- Puedo convocar desde tu interior a cinco o seis soldados- Se detuvo un momento, acariciando apenas el peto del extranjero, y sonriendo con malicia clavo su mirada castaña en la azul del caballero- Y a un gigante.

Entonces Victor gruñó, tomando con su mano buena el frágil y delicado cuello del otro, notando que su otro brazo ya había terminado de sanar, pues sin notarlo con su otra mano había atrapado la muñeca del contrarío (la mano con la que sostenía aquel objeto tan valioso), con tanta fuerza que sus huesos prácticamente se tocaban, y crujían debajo de aquella delicada capa piel. El hechicero no profirió ningún sonido, simplemente borro la mueca burlesca de su rostro, y le miro con fría indiferencia.

El caballero gruño un poco más ante el desafío, apretó su agarre en ambos sitios y se inclinó sobre el hechicero, obligándole a encorvarse hacia atrás- Podría romperte el cuello aquí mismo- La mirada del alvino era realmente intimidante y su voz gruesa hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera, más no a él que tenía aprisionado.

\- Hazlo- Soltó con voz asfixiada y sin pisca de miedo.

Victor aflojo su agarre ante la única y contundente palabra, sus ojos atónitos sobre la mirada turbia del pelinegro. Al hechicero no le importaba, en realidad Victor podía notar que este deseaba la muerte. El más pequeño aprovecho esto para apartar al hombre de su preciado tesoro, que abrazo de nuevo con ambos brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho.

\- Pero ambos sabemos que nada de lo que nos hagamos ahora mismo bastara para matarnos, ¿Cierto…?- Tras sus palabras se irguió cuan alto era, mirando con una perversa intensidad a los ojos claros del más alto- No-muerto (*).

Victor le soltó en ese preciso momento, como si su contacto le quemase aun a través de la gruesa piel de sus guanteletes, apartándose varios pasos del pequeño. Necesitado de aire, esas fatídicas palabras, pronunciadas finalmente le habían sido peor que su pelea contra su sombra y contra Mila juntas.

\- Ya lo sabias, no finjas sorpresa. Note la marca de mi hermana apenas entraste a las torres- Prorrumpió con desdeñosa parsimonia. Victor le fulmino con sus ojos convertidos en dos calderos de llamas azules- Estas maldito- sentenció con voz sombría.

\- ¡No!- Bramó con histeria el albino- Voy a acabar con la reina y…

\- No eres rival alguno para mi hermana- Le interrumpió con hastió- Y aunque la pudieses vencer, la marca perdurara, tu destino ya está sellado caballero- Victor volvió a mirarle con furia abrasiva- Y eres lo suficientemente listo como para saberlo, negarte a la realidad es inútil- El hechicero suspiro con aire derrotado, antes de acercarse sin agresión al más alto- Mira, vete de la torre, vive, se feliz el tiempo que te resta. Si te quedas mi aura solo lo acelerara.

El silencio reino después del tono mesurado del hechicero, sus palabras que sin rencor alguno deseaban que el caballero saliera de ahí, y viviera la vida, como él nunca podría hacer.

Se miraron un rato sin proferir sonido alguno. Rodeados del silencio, las cenizas y la oscuridad, Victor presencio de primera mano la tristeza en los tiernos ojos castaños del contrario, el miedo y las lágrimas que se negaba a verter. Le sujeto de los hombros, deteniéndose a medio camino de intentar estrechar al hermano de su peor enemigo, el otro le miró ligeramente sorprendido.

\- No me rendiré así de fácil- Murmuró decidido, mas sin el aire poderoso y fiero que le hubiese gustado imprimir en su aseveración, queriendo ser delicado ante la fragilidad del hechicero.

\- Entonces haz como quieras- La pequeña grieta en la armadura del pelinegro se cerró apenas escucho su burda confesión, ocultándose de nuevo en ojos fríos, llenos de desdén que no alcanzaban a opacar a la tristeza, y en una voz suave y venenosa.

El pequeño se revolvió en su agarre consiguiendo que el alvino le soltase. Sin cruzar otra palabra emprendió la marcha fuera del salón y lejos del caballero, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la salida, la voz jovial del más alto detuvo su tranquila marcha.

\- ¡Al menos dime tu nombre!- Gritó para ser escuchado, exagerado un poco con su entonación.

Alterado giró a mirar al hombre que le miraba con ilusión, en ese momento aquel caballero le parecía el ser viviente más tonto del mundo, pero no pudo aguantar una sonrisa, ante la sonrisa y la mirada del más alto.

Suspiró con hastió burlesco antes de dignarse a hablar- Yuri- Musitó con suavidad, dejando que las cenizas transportasen su mensaje a los oídos del caballero.

La respuesta crispó los nervios del alvino que ladró como un perro rabioso- ¡Igual que la reina!

Yuri aguantó una risita divertida ante los graciosos espavientos furibundos que el caballero estaba haciendo- Tampoco se lo menciones nunca o te matara- Finalizó para salir del salón y perderse en los interminables pasillos de la torre.

Victor sonrió para sí mismo, ante el tono cómico que el más pequeño le había imprimido a sus últimas palabras.

\- Ya nos volveremos a ver Yuri.

Continuará.

*- No- muertos es el nombre que reciben los seres malditos por la marca oscura. Aunque es un poco diferente la maldición nombrada a la corrupción del abismo y de las hijas de la oscuridad, aunque siguen los mismos cánones, así que llamamos por igual no-muertos a los malditos por la marca oscura y a los corrompidos por el abismo. La única maldición que se sale de estos parámetros (en el mundo de Dark Souls) es la del fuego del caos, pero bueno las tres conducen a la locura y tienen sus efectos colaterales de inmortalidad. Pero bueno ya no les confundo más

En serio no saben cuánto ame escribir esta confrontación (n.n). La verdad es que es raro, pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado :)  
Diva: Les agradecemos a quienes leen y nos pasamos a retirar. Ciao, hasta la próxima  
Nos leeremos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

O sea yo pretendía publicar ayer, pro bueno cosas que pasan, ni siquiera puedo cumplir con mis metas autoimpuestas (TT_TT). Lamento el retraso de un día, pero igual esperamos que disfruten de la lectura (;D)  
Diva: Y antes de ir allá queremos agradecerles todos los que leen, a quienes dan fav y Follow, y a aquellas alamas caritativas que comentan, no saben cómo animan al escritor :) Ahora sin mayor dilación vamos al capitulo

 _ **Soledad**_

\- ¿Aun sigues aquí?- Tres días después de su último encuentro, volvieron a toparse en uno de los miles de pasillos del castillo. Yuri le pregunto al extranjero, sin sorpresa, pues las cenizas le habían comunicado que el caballero jamás abandono el castillo, solo estaba curioso por su extraño comportamiento.

Victor le miro unos cuantos segundos, que al hechicero le supieron eternos, en completo silencio, con una sonrisa relajada, que perturbaba en demasía al pelinegro.

\- Si voy a morir maldito, lo hare en un lugar que me guste. Y estas torres me agradan- Contestó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Yuri frunció los labios ante la respuesta. Insatisfecho e incrédulo, levanto de las cenizas a algunos soldados, que prestamente se abalanzaron contra el extranjero. Victor permaneció estático sonriéndole, de aquella (según Yuri) turbia manera, hasta que los soldados les alcanzaron, entonces Victor sin perder su sonrisa o el contacto visual con los ojos marrones del otro, salió de aquel pasillo.

El hechicero se mantuvo en su sitio, extrañado para con la actitud del guerrero, y para con su propia reacción ante esta. Miró al alvino desaparecer por la misma salida de aquel pasillo por la que había ingresado. Se quedó ahí parado, sin siquiera moverse, por unos minutos más, esperando ver si el hombre desidia volver, pero no lo hizo. Yuri giró sobre sus talones, regresando por sus pasos, sin comprender la decepción que sintió cuando supo que el caballero no regresaría.

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Con el pasar de los días seguían cruzándose de vez en vez, mas sin embargo Victor ya no buscaba sus encuentros. El hábil caballero seguía sumido en sus tórridos pensamientos, sopesando sus opciones, trazando nuevos planes dada su condición.

Con el pasar del tiempo fue Yuri quien comenzó a buscar sus encuentros con el caballero, con la diferencia de que él sabía, a cada minuto, segundo y hora, la posición exacta del hombre. Cuando se topaban cara a cara, Victor tan solo asentía con la cabeza, a modo de saludo y seguía con su camino, confundiendo cada vez más al hechicero. Otras veces Yuri se mantenía apartado, pero lo suficientemente cerca del extranjero para poder observarlo, estudiarlo. Si, se podría de ir que era lo que Yuri hacía, estudiaba a aquel curioso caballero.

Por más que le observaba, por más que repasaba sus encuentros y conversaciones, no podía comprender al sujeto, el hombre era un enigma, que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja y le molestaba no poder descubrirlo. Aunque, más le confundía, lo mucho que le disgustaba no poder comprenderlo.

¿Por qué seguía ahí, en la torre? ¿Por qué le estaba evitando? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Sería una jugarreta para pillarle con la guardia baja? Y sobre todas las cosas ¿Por qué a él mismo le causaba tanta curiosidad poder descubrir sus secretos?

La respuesta le llegó tres meses después, de los mismos labios del caballero.

Estaba sentado en la cornisa de un balcón, que había perdido su baranda hacia años, sus pies colgaban fuera de este, su mirada fija en el horizonte, y sus brazos entorno a aquel valioso objeto que nunca soltaba.

\- ¡Ya lo he decidido!- Cuando la voz cantarina del caballero perturbo el silencio, Yuuri solo atino a entornar la mirada de manera aburrida, mirándole por sobre el hombro.

Había sido alertado de la presencia del otro, pero no hizo el menor amago por alejarse, esperando aquella charla, esperando que el hombre revelase sus intenciones y, él pudiese dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Victor se aproximó al hechicero y se sentó a su lado, seguido muy de cerca por la curiosa, pero desconfiada mirada de este. Yuri noto rápidamente que el alvino no portaba su sempiterna sonrisa y sus ojos azules refulgían con decisión, resaltando hermosamente su color azul contra el acero negro de su yelmo.

El extranjero se sacó el casco, con las mismas pretensiones que en su última charla real- No importa lo que me pase, tengo que salvar a mi rey y a mi reino, y por ahora tú eres mi única opción- La solemne seriedad del hombre causo un vuelco en los órganos del pelinegro.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de ayudarte a dañar a mi hermana- Su voz era igualmente seria, pero Yuri no pudo evitar proferir escollos de furia contra el hombre que quería lastimar a su hermana mayor.

\- Y helo aquí, el problema, porque no quiero lastimarte- Mencionó con aire informal, como si fuese cualquier cosa. Yuri devolvió la vista a él, pues la había apartado enojado, encontrándose con el perfil del hombre, que miraba hacia el horizonte, como si pudiese mirar desde ahí su hogar, el cariño y la nostalgia que profesaba su mirada le obligo a apartar la mirada.

\- Le tienes una gran devoción a tu reino- Murmuró con aire distante, sin realmente querer compartir aquel pensamiento, se tensó al descubrir su descuido y volvió a mirar al caballero.

\- Si…- Contestó distraído, rememorando antiguos sucesos, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Un silencio incomodo les envolvió, tan solo por unos miserables, y completamente angustiantes segundos para Yuri, quién no podía despegar su mirada del semblante nostálgico de Victor.

\- Creía en mi rey… aun creo en él. En mi infancia el reino era un completo caos, yo era un huérfano de poca monta, luchando cada día para poder sobrevivir, hasta que él paso por mi pueblo, entonces no era un rey, no tenía ninguna corona sobre su cabeza, ni el peso de las responsabilidades a sus espaldas, pero la gente creía en él. Era muy joven y ya se había hecho de su propio ejército, buscaba las grandes almas y el trono vacío del lugar. Le suplique que me aceptase como su discípulo, y aunque su hermano me miraba como si fuese una hormiga, él me acepto sin pensarlo. Me enseño todo lo que sé sobre el combate y la vida. Nunca creí en nadie, ni en las personas, ni en el mundo, hasta que lo conocí a él. Nunca estuve más orgulloso de mi mismo que cuando le serví. Instalo el orden, y la paz reino apenas ascendió al trono.

Yuri sintió algo en el pecho con ese relato, algo ardoroso que se retorcía como un pez fuera del agua- ¿Entonces qué paso?- Preguntó cómo hipnotizado, queriendo enterarse del resto de la historia.

\- Me exiliaron- Contestó con un profunda inhalación, notando aun como al pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Giró para encarar a Yuri, que se quedó helado ante su mirada adolorida y resentida, a esos fieros ojos azules cristalizados de lágrimas- Y todo por culpa de tu hermana- Finalizó con furia ahogada en la nostalgia y la tristeza.

\- No debiste meterte por el medio- Musitó a modo de reproche, sin realmente querer decir nada, desviando la vista hacia la nada.

\- ¡No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mirando lo que pasaba con mi rey, y sabiendo lo que después le pasaría a nuestro reino, el lugar por el que peleamos hasta derramar lágrimas de sangre!- Rugió furioso por tales palabras. Yuri se encogió ante el grito, lo que hizo que el caballero se callase.

Un rato después, de silencio absoluto, Yuri volvió a mirarle- También te tengo una historia caballero- Victor ansioso, se le acerco demasiado, invadiendo su espacio personal, hecho que no inquieto en los absoluto al hechicero- Pero ese cuento será para otro momento- Él pelinegro sonrió con malicia ante la turbación que sus palabras causaron en el semblante del albino.

\- ¡Eso no es justo!- Se quejó el caballero incorporándose velozmente, pues Yuri ya se había levantado y pretendía desaparecerse del lugar.

\- Ya fueron demasiados recuerdos para un solo día- Se excusó restándole importancia al tema con un movimiento de mano.

\- Pero no es justo- Rebatió el no-muerto, causando que Yuri invocase a dos sirvientes.

Dos hechiceras que Victor apenas noto se lanzó en su contra, Esperando deshacerse de ellas lo más rápido posible para volver a abordar al pequeño. Pero por supuesto no importo lo rápido que fue, cuando volvió Yuri ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sus siguientes encuentros fueron caóticos. Victor buscaba por todos los medios sacarle la información al hechicero, lo que terminaba enfureciéndole, y la furia del hechicero terminaba con él luchando contra un centenar de soldados de ceniza y, por supuesto, cuando la lucha concluía Yuri ya no se encontraba en el sitio.

Tuvo que esperar semas, para que fuese el mismo Yuri quién le buscase.

\- Interesante pasatiempo caballero- La tranquila voz del hechicero, hizo saltar de la sorpresa al extranjero.

Victor estaba en la que consideraba una zona de seguridad, una sala completamente cerrada y libre de cenizas, jamás había tenido problemas en aquel sitio, y justo ahora aparecía el hechicero, destrozando la supuesta seguridad que creía poseer en aquel lugar. El eco sordo de su armadura al chocar contra el suelo despertó al alvino, que prestamente busco con la vista sus armas, no estaban lejos, pero si el pelinegro intentaba algo tal vez no llegaría a alcanzarlas, ambas apoyadas en la pared, a tres pasos de distancia, en la esquina de la sala.

\- No tengo intención alguna de atacarte caballero, si fuese así esta habitación estaría llena de soldados. Puedes relajarte- Entonó con el mismo tono condescendiente y diplomático de su hermana, de una reina, lo que le causo a Victor un leve chispazo de ira.

El alvino frunció el ceño, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, de manera inflexible, delatando la desconfianza que sentía para el hechicero- Espero que no te moleste si no te creo.

Yuri sonrió con oscuro cinismo ante la respuesta del caballero. Miró la armadura en el suelo, había pillado al alvino vestido tan solo con unos pantalones y unas botas, puliendo su armadura, tan ensimismado en su labor, tan delicado en sus acciones, no escucho la puerta ni sus pasos, el único sonido que penetro en su conciencia fue su voz. A pesar de que ahora estaba desarmado y semidesnudo, en mayor desventaja de lo que jamás volvería a estar, la mera idea de atacarle, jamás siquiera se pasó por la mente del hechicero.

\- Solo venía a terminar nuestra charla del otro día- Dijo al fin, con voz suave y fingido desinterés, mirando a los ojos fríos del alvino.

\- Te escucho- Contestó él, aun inflexible en su postura, mirada y voz. Le había chocado en demasía que su lugar seguro no lo fuese, que tan despreocupadamente el pelinegro se colase y quisiera ponerle punto y final a su conversación, por la que tanto le había rogado, y aún más molesto estaba por la remembranza que le trajo de la reina.

\- Nací…- Inició dudando un poco, que tanto era cabal revelarle al hombre aquel, que tanta rabia le tenía a su hermana mayor- Nacimos, no como tú o cualquier persona en el mundo, nacimos del alma de nuestro padre, cuando el murió su alma se fragmento, dividida por sus diferentes sentimientos. Así nacimos- Bien sin números ni nada, aunque con esas palabras podría constatarle al caballero que eran más de dos.

\- ¿Co… cómo es eso posible?- Tartamudeo sorprendido, mirando incrédulo al azabache delante suyo, que rehuía a su mirada.

\- Mi padre poseía un alma increíble, más poderosa de lo que tú, o yo mismo, jamás podríamos llegar a comprender. En su tiempo mi padre no fue tratado como tal, pero sus homónimos, almas parecidas a la suya, fueron considerados dioses; al menos el poder de uno lo tenían. Pero mi padre, a diferencia de los otros, no busco ni la gloría, las alabanzas o el poder, él solo quería una vida tranquila, cerca de la mujer que amaba. Murió tranquilamente, antes de que la mierda se desatase en este mundo, pero por supuesto un poder como el suyo no desaparecería así como así. Y los humanos lo notaron, supieron del poder de mi padre y de lo que realmente era. Vio lo peor de la humanidad, vio lo trastornados que estaban, lo enfermos de poder, y como estaban llevando el mundo al colapso guiados a ciegas por esos idiotas canonizados. Entre los experimentos a los que lo sometían y su descubrimiento del estado del mundo, del lugar donde aún vivía la princesa que amaba, no pudo soportarlo, debía cambiar el curso de las cosas, era su obligación, al haber ignorado todo, dejando que aquellos iguales a él gobernaran como si realmente lo merecieran. El odio lo corrompió y se volvió igual de egoísta de lo que eran esos supuestos dioses, en ese momento solo quería estar al lado de su amada, y destruir los cimientos del mundo que crearon a su placer los otros. Soy un fragmento de mi padre, tengo todos sus recuerdos, viví y sentí lo que él, ame y odie lo que él.

Victor estaba patidifuso, sin saber que hacer o decir, ese relato le había traído a la memoria las antiguas leyendas, que con el pasar de los siglos y los milenios se habían desgastado, y por supuesto favorecían a los dioses, aunque como no, según Yuri siempre había sido así.

\- No espero que me comprendas, a mí, a mi padre o a mis hermanas. Pero tal vez así notes que no somos tan diferentes, después de todo tu rey busco la oscuridad, lejos de la endeble luz de los falsos ídolos- Entonces por fin, después de todo ese tiempo, miro al alvino y a Victor se le estrujo el corazón. Yuri lloraba en silencio, destrozado por las memorias que no eran suyas y al mismo tiempo estaban incrustadas muy profundamente en su corazón- Adiós caballero- Musitó antes de salir de la habitación, tal cual había llegado, silencioso e imperceptible como una sombra.

Victor se quedó pasmado un instante, presa de diez mil sentimientos totalmente contradictorios entre sí, que luchaban por la supremacía, por su atención inmediata. Sin explicarse cómo, o cuando había desarrollado aquel sentimiento, gano su preocupación por Yuri. Su preocupación por un ser oscuro, un ser delicado y frágil sometido a los deseos y sentimientos de un ser, tan depravado y despiadado como el resto del abanico de divinidades, que además habían muerto hacia eones y hoy, ya nadie les recordaba, ni a ellos ni a sus nombres, solo a sus atroces o divinas acciones, o lo que suponían habían hecho.

El caballero salió disparado de aquel recinto, sin calzarse su gloriosa armadura o cargar sus mortales espadas. El camino se bifurcaba en dos, pero, aunque Yuri no dejaba huellas en las cenizas, sus pasos no dudaron, le guiaron velozmente hasta un pasillo al aire libre. El piso era uno de los inferiores por lo que el calor y la luz del mar de fuego eran perfectamente apreciables, casi asfixiantes, en contraposición se encontraba el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

Yuri no iba muy lejos, andaba con su parsimonia típica, o eso podría parecer, pero Victor notaba perfectamente el temblor de sus finos hombros, la trémula marcha, su cabeza siempre altivamente alzada ahora patéticamente agachada, corroborando que el hechicero iba llorando. Victor detuvo su carrera al verle, tan solo una fracción de segundo antes de continuar y, sin terminar de comprenderse a sí mismo abrazó al hechicero por la espalda, resguardando ese frágil cuerpo contra su pecho trabajado.

Yuri se tensó ante el sorpresivo contacto, y un instante después se revolvió incomodo, tratando de apartar al más alto, pero Victor no mermo en sus intenciones. El intento del caballero funciono, consiguió que el menor se fuese relajando de a poco, acostumbrándose a aquel inusual contacto, que jamás había experimentado, no de aquella forma. Los brazos de Victor eran fuertes, y se hacían a él con una gran gentileza y una fuerza apabullante, su pecho musculoso apretado contra su espalada, sentía su respiración agitada en carne propia, su calor adhiriéndose a su cuerpo, sus largos cabellos plateados haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla y el cuello.

Era tan cálido y reconfortante encontrarse en aquella posición. Sentía una seguridad inusitada al permanecer entre los enormes brazos del caballero.

\- Creo…- Inició el mayor, tras incontables minutos de permanecer así con el más pequeño- Creo que te comprendo, pero ¿La destrucción absoluta no te parece un poco exagerada? ¿No crees que exista otra solución?

Yuri soltó una de sus manos de su preciosa carga, para acariciar con gentileza el antebrazo del alvino- ¿Le has encontrado algo de bueno a este mundo?- Rebatió con la voz cansada. Cansado del odio y los deseos de su padre, cansado de que sus palabras encerraran una cruel verdad.

\- Si- Soltó con alegría empapada de nostalgia- Mi rey, mi camarada (Mila). Y ahora, no sé por qué, pero siento que lo más destacable eres tú.

Yuri rió ligeramente, a la par que continuaba llorando- Sí que eres raro caballero- Hablo con alegre tristeza, en medio de su risa y llanto.

Con calma, con movimientos suaves, Victor giro a Yuri. El hechicero se dejó hacer, y por tres segundos apoyo la frente en el pecho del caballero, hasta que Victor le obligo a separarse, tan solo un poco, lo justo para inclinarse y besarle. Los pensamientos de Yuri se petrificaron ante este extraño y nuevo acto. Labios contra labios, respiraciones agitadas mezclándose, piel con piel, los dedos de una mano del hechicero en el fuerte hombro del caballero, mientras que este con un brazo le abrazaba por el talle y con la otra sujetaba su mentón, impidiendo su posible huida.

Victor se apartó del hechicero solo un momento después de iniciar el contacto, solo un beso casto, de labios temblorosos y estáticos. Sonrió nervioso, apoyando su frente contra da del otro. Mirándose intensamente a los ojos, Victor se sintió un poco más seguro.

\- ¿Acaso tú no has encontrado nada valioso, algo por lo que valga la pena luchar?- Preguntó ensanchado su sonrisa, acariciando con su tibio aliento el rostro del hechicero.

Toda su respuesta fue poder apreciar la mirada desencajada del más pequeño, como sus pupilas se dilataban y apenas dejaban un leve halo marrón a su alrededor, como su rostro enrojecía de tal manera que hasta sus orejas se tiñeron de escarlata, y un segundo después, el peso y calor del azabache desaparecieron, dejando en su sitio un espesa voluta de humo negro.

Victor sonrió un poco más, agitando graciosamente su mano frente a él, apartando el humo de su rostro- Supondré que es un tal vez- Musitó conteniendo entre sus palabras una risilla, entre nervioso e ilusionado.

Continuará.

Gracias por leer :)  
Diva: Gracias por llegar hasta aquí  
Se dice: y quienes han llegado hasta aquí valen mil ;)  
Diva: No pienso decir eso (¬¬)  
Hum (ò.O)… Bueno besos; nos leemos en la próxima (o sea tipo, como que ya llegamos al capítulo final)  
Diva: Abrazos. Ciao


End file.
